


The Dressing Gown

by ainsivalemonde



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, a little OOC for Raoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsivalemonde/pseuds/ainsivalemonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even a clothe can comforte you and bring you happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dressing Gown

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to kill me.  
> I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have betas.  
> So I just hope you'll enjoy my work.

The Dressing Gown

 

At night, in his armchair, just besides a huge French-window offering him a wonderful sight of the Moon, Raoul Silva enjoys to wrap himself up in his dressing gown.  
She has nothing particular; she is even rather ugly when you think about it. The green bottle clothe is slightly altered on some parts.

The inside is a warm and soft cradle for the cold nights of winter. How many banks did he hack with this dear friend!

He has to say he has her for a long time now. When he remembered his time as an agent, Raoul tells himself he would never have worn such thing. But times have changed and since Hong Kong he has been feeling the need of a warm and loving embrace; this dressing gown is his armour, the sigh of a wounded hand in honeyed clothing, which can even be fatal and evil.

But since Sky Fall, he loves even more his dressing gown, because James does not like her. His beautiful Scottish prince hates the arsenal as tired and wounded as her owner is. And Raoul can assure you that each time James sees her, it is all a fight for Raoul to take it off.  
Hence, yes, Raoul loves her: she has been his armour during numerous nights of loneliness, and now she is his weapon when he wants to be desired. Raoul smiled at the thought. However, his smile grew larger when he feels two arms taking his shoulders in a tender embrace. Someone buried his head in his neck and sighed of happiness. Finally, a chin rested on the top of Raoul’s head.

«You still have this awful stuff? »  
«As you can see it. »  
«Could you just get rid of it once and for all? »

Raoul laughed.  
« James, James, even a blind man could understand you never felt the need to develop strategies to be loved.

James grimaced:  
« Even not tonight? »

Raoul turned around and kissed tenderly James on his forehead. Ahhh… Bond… So predictable.  
« Mm, why not? It’s very tempting… »

The former agent got up and went to the bathroom.  
James watched him do and smiled: a match in several rounds? Who would refuse such thing?  
Certainly not him.


End file.
